Survivor
by LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX
Summary: She had always had her father by her side, teaching her the skills of survival. He was invincible, nothing could harm him. Well thats what she thought until she got a letter in the mail. Killed in action. Origins, Liev's Sabertooth. maybe some romance...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She'd think after being alive for so long, she should be used to the strong smell of sweat, alcohol, cigarettes, sex and vomit coming from the humans in the roadhouse. Of course, it was like a kick in the stomach each time she smelt something horrible. She scrunched her nose up in disgust and pulled the hooded coat closer to her body, while trying to get past the humans.

She sat down in a dark corner away from everything, hidden from viewers. The roadhouse looked like every other one she's passed through, men drinking and women flirting. When she relaxed and her senses got use to the horrible smells of humans, she could smell a touch of...mutants in the air. There was more than one, but looking around the roadhouse, they had left not long after she arrived.

Scanning the roadhouse again, nothing had changed except for a middle age man who was watching her with great interest. Attention was always bad.

She finished her second drink and the man was still staring. People these days don't know manners. She stood up from her seat and headed for the backdoor. Her gut was telling her to get the hell out of there. She fixed the straps on her backpack, getting ready for another long walk for the next roadhouse or town.

She was walking in the forest, when she heard a something snap to her left. She looked around her and couldn't see anything. The musky smell of the forest was all she could smell.

The tingling feeling of having someone following her was running through her body, she hated being the prey.

When she walked into a clearing she stopped, she hadn't even noticed til now. The forest was silent. No birds, only the faint sound of a stream nearby. She was straining her ear to hear something, there it was, the _'click'. _

A group of men surrounded her and started shooting. There was no escape. She looked down at the sting in her arm and saw a dart in there, her version was getting blurry. She fell down on her knees, trying to shake off the sleep. The man from the roadhouse was standing in front of her smiling and then the forest went black.

**...**

Everything slowly became clear, the drugs from the dart was wearing off. Looking at her surrounding she was in a van with cells, there were a couple of other mutants in a cell of their own. Pair of guards was at the end playing poker. The guards were dressed in army clothes, they smelt human. She tugged at the chains above her head, trying to loosen then around her hands. No such luck.

She wanted to kick herself for being so stupid, she hadn't lived this long to be caught by smelly humans. What would her father say? She left out a sign, she knew he'd be frowning at her disappointed. With everything he taught her before dying at war, she still managed to get caught.

The van came to a rough stop, making her swing from side to side, her hands rubbing painfully against the chain. The guards stood up to straighten their uniform and opened the doors.

The afternoon light shined into the back of the van, hurting her eyes for a moment. Men in the same uniform were lined up outside the van. They started taking the mutants out of the van, each mutant had a group of men surrounding them.

This was her time to escape, the group of men wouldn't be any problem for her. The escape plan was crushed when she saw their guns loaded with darts, she won't get far from them.

She was the last to be taken out. The guard stepped in front of her and unlocked the chain from the top of the van so he could led her out without having her hands free. She walked calmly out of the van and looked around her surroundings. They were...she didn't know where she was. A huge building stood in front of her and she could see a couple of other mutants being led inside.

She tugged back on her chains and almost sent the guard to the ground but a guard beside her hit her with the side of his gun in the ribs. She let out a feral growl at the guard and went to hit him when she saw a mutant. Yes, she's seen mutants before, but why was he helping humans bring in mutants? He wore a red shirt and army pants with two swords strapped to his back. He had his arms cross standing at the door way of the building. She could see him checking her out. There was a small frown on his face when he first saw her, but it soon turned into a smirk.

The guards pulled her into the building, she went to fight back when a blade was held to her throat. "Now, now darling behave." The man in the red shirt had one of his blades at her neck. If he wasn't aiming for her neck, she would have snapped at the guy for threatening her. The tug of the chain around her wrists cut off her glare with the man, and they continued walking.

She was pushed into a grey room, it looked more like an interview room. Two guards stepped into the room and tied her up to the wooden chair in the middle of the room. She could feel the chains digging into her skin, and the smell of her own blood filled the room.

The two guards stood at either side of the room watching her. She smirked when she realised the guard from earlier. He had a nice bruise appearing on his face from when he fell to the ground.

The door opened and a couple of men stepped through, the mutant guy with the swords and another older looking human. The mutant followed the human around like a shadow, they stopped in front of her. "I'm Colonel William Stryker and you are?" She stared at him "What's your name?" no answer again. "What can you do?" The only answer he got was a hiss from her.

He held his hand out and the mutant handed him a small blade, he stabbed it into her leg and pull it out, putting the blade to her throat. "Name." She was about to tell him to piss off when the mutant spoke.

"Stryker." The mutant nodded at her leg. He looked down at the leg he just stabbed and found it healed, only blood showing what actually happen before.

"You heal..." His sentence trailed off, deep in thought. "Name?"

"Don't you have a file of some sort on me, check that." She knew he didn't have a file on her, no one did. Well unless they went digging back to WW1.

"Name?" The frustration was becoming clear in his voice. She didn't want to push him too far.

"Katharine." He whispered her name under his breath, he was far from finishing his questions.

"Parents?"

"Dead." He didn't need to know anything else.

"Names of your parents?" This guy didn't want to give up.

"Elizabeth Smith and Victor Creed." She saw the mutant stiffen and she could smell the worry and questions. Stryker stood up straight and looked her in the eyes. Before she could figure what was happening Stryker and the mutant left the room in a flash.

She stared at the door in confusion until her attention was moved to a sound on her right. She turned, and got back handed by the guard. "Pay back is a bitch." His fist punched her in the stomach. She couldn't do anything but stay chained to the chair, putting up with every punch. She had to hand it to the man, he can throw a punch. He hit her so hard, that her head snapped backwards and the chair fell onto its back. The hard floor hit the back of her head, sending pain through her body. She could feel blood from her nose running down her cheek, her nose had healed stopping it from bleeding any further. He kicked her in the ribs. Now he was just getting low, kicking is filthy fighting. She tensed getting ready for the next kick, but nothing happened.

She opened her eyes to see the guard held up against the wall, gasping for air. But it wasn't the guard she was interested in, it was the mutant choking the life out of him. He was meant to be dead.

"Kat." Jimmy. He was kneeling down beside her. Her Jimmy, Her uncle Jimmy.  
He fixed the chair up and started undoing the chains. It smelled like Jimmy, but it didn't make sense. They were meant to be dead.

Her attention was brought back to the mutant and the guard. He hadn't age one bit, not that she excepted him too. "I don't like people hitting what's mine." His voice was calm, he was always at his worse when he sounded to calm. She couldn't help but smirk at the guard. She loved it when her father got like this.

Jimmy helped her stand up and put an arm around her waist, just in case she wasn't feeling alright. Not that Kat would admit to being weak, especial with Victor in the room. "Leave him be."

Victor glared at his brother, his eyes slid over to the young feral standing next to him. His cub. He let the guard's throat loose before pulling back his arm and hitting the guard in the face. No one messes with his cub. He left the interview room still shaking with rage, Jimmy and Kat were following behind him.

On the way to their floor, they passed Stryker who looked shocked seeing Kat with them. Victor pointed a finger at him, his claws growing longer with anger. "We're going to talk soon." They left Stryker in the corridor and headed for their floor.

When they entered their floor, she could hear other mutants. Her father was walking in front and she could smell the rage flowing off him. Jimmy was walking silently beside her but she could feel him watching her.

She guess they were in a lounge room, the TV and couch gave it away. A very...huge man and a black man were sitting on the couch watching the TV. The huge man saw us. "Wade isn't going to leave you alone about this."

"Shut up Fred." Victor snapped back at the huge man, Fred. He continued walking and she followed, leaving Jimmy with Fred.

We walked into a kitchen, he was looking through draws putting out cloths and running a sink of warm water. He turned around and picked her up, sitting her on the kitchen bench. He made her feel like a little cub again. "Take your coat off." That was the first thing her father said to her after not seeing him for decades. She didn't whine like she wanted to, she followed his orders taking her coat off. She could feel and smell the dry blood on her clothes and skin.

He turned back around to her holding a damp cloth and slowly cleaned the blood off her face. She didn't know why he just didn't send her to a shower, she wouldn't have any cut to prove the fight but...her ribs were a different story. She couldn't heal as fast as her father, apart from that and his anger problems, she was a spitting image of her father, of Victor. "Hold still." She didn't even notice she was moving, but she stopped anyway.

He pushed the hair from out of her face and stared at her. Why was she here? She was meant to be with her mother. He knew it was pointless cleaning the blood off looking for cuts, but he wanted to make sure that his cub was healthy. All her cuts were healed except for the bruise on her chin which was starting to heal. Her long wavy black hair was a mess, blood and dirt suck through it. Her green eyes were looking around the kitchen, trying to avoid his blue eyes. Apart from the eyes and sex, they looked the same. No mistake about her being his cub.

He was aware of the team standing near the door way listening, Jimmy walked into the kitchen and got a beer out of the fridge, before leaning against the wall watching. "Your clear, go take a shower."

She went to jump off the bench but a sharp pain in her ribs made her hiss out in pain. Victor sat her back on the bench in front of him. She could feel the rage flowing from his body again. He poked her in the ribs and she growled at him. He growled back at her in warning. "Put up with the pain, and have a shower. Come see me than." He walked away from her, leaving her with Jimmy.

Her father was never the kind cuddly type but...his changed in the years. They always had a good relationship, he taught her everything she needed to know about surviving while Jimmy and mother home school her.

"He handled the situation pretty well Kid. How about that shower?" Jimmy helped her off the bench and leading her to the bathroom.

The men's bathroom that was where she was showering. Jimmy was standing out the men's bathroom keeping guard. One- so on one could walk in. two- in case she need help. Jimmy was worried about her, sure she didn't heal as fast as the rest of her family, but that didn't mean he needed to get overprotective. Though Jimmy had always been the caring one. She have thought he would have change like her father did, but it was nice to have one solid thing that hadn't changed over the decades.

She sat in another grey room, but this one was a small medical room. She was sitting in front of her father again in shorts and a bra. He was poking at her ribs again, she held in the growls this time. "This is going to hurt." Without any more warning he cracked her rib back into place. She let out a howl, stringed with curses. He grabbed a bandage and started wrapping it tightly around her ribs. "That should do it." Again he left her sitting on a bench, but this time in a medical room.

...

AN: Let me knew what you think? Please...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She hadn't gotten any sleep last night. Of course it felt good to have a warm bed and food but thoughts of her father wouldn't leave her. She went through so many emotions during the night, surprising herself from not snapping. The anger over powered the happiness of been reunited. Why didn't he come back to her? To her mother?

Mother. To think that her mother Elizabeth could have survived if her father came back, the idea ripped open old wounds. The lost of her mother was something that she didn't take well, but she needed to get over it to survive. The weak never win. Something her father drilled into her head each time.

What hurt even more was the fact that he didn't came back to _her._ She was closest to her father, always following him around. When he had to leave for war was the hardest, back when they made people go to war willing or not. She always knew he had a taste for blood, but the war was that much more thrilling. He'd be gone for months and when it finished, he would return home in perfect shape. They moved around a lot so no one would get suspicious about the never aging. That's were her mother and her made their mistake...

She didn't want to start on Jimmy, he was always the thinker. But if he was the thinker than why didn't he _think _to come back home.

She had to stop herself from running out of her bedroom to Jimmy or her father and start yelling at them. They were only sleeping across the hall from her, it wouldn't be that hard.

The quiet squeak of a floor board got her attention, someone was awake and it wasn't Fred, he was still snoring loudly. It was a couple of doors away from her. The click of a door was heard opening and closing. A familiar scent filled her nose, but she still couldn't figure out who it was.

Silently getting up, she wondered over to the bedroom door and popped her head out, when the coast was clear she continued to follow the scent. It led her to past the lounge room to the gym. She looked around the gym and noticed the walls, she could tell her father and Jimmy had been training, the claw marks proved it. The light sound of thumping and the smell of sweat caught her attention to another door.

Looking through the small glass door to the room, she saw him moving with grace. His movements were powerful and the swords looked like they were a part of him, like Jimmy's claws are to him. She debated whether to interrupted, she thought he owned her that much for yesterday. She took confident steps towards him, he didn't seem to notice her presents so she thought.

In a flash, he had one of his long swords pointed at her throat. She was hoping they wouldn't be repeating this every day. He didn't threaten her like he did yesterday, instead he took his time looking over her. She did the same to him, she couldn't help the fear and pleasure running through her body. He seemed to be the youngest of the group of men, and that didn't come to a disadvantage with his skills. His brown eyes held a large amount of mischief and the small smirk of his pink lips didn't help.

He took the sword away from her throat and slid it behind his back into the holster, before holding his hand out. "Wade." He gave her a charming smile.

She gripped his hand a little too tight and he tried to do the same without showing the pain on his face. "Katharine. Of course you'd already know that." He scratched his head in a nervous way.

"Look, Yesterday was a mistake. I was following orders." Without hearing another word, she punched him in the stomach knocking the air out of him. "What...was...that ...for?" He said between gasps of air.

"I don't like your swords pointed at me." Near her neck anyway, a slice through the neck is one way to kill her kind. "Maybe you'll learn to keep them to yourself for now on." She turned around after seeing him nod his head painfully. To her surprise they had an audience, her father. Her emotions went back to lock down mood, while she stared at Victor. She didn't know how long he had been standing there, but he had a smirk of his face that send a spark of pride through her body. The only positive reaction she had gotten from him so far.

He walked over to a boxing bag and got to work with it. The boxing bag looking like it was about to fall apart from the marks his claws were giving it. She wanted to join him, dying to have some connection with her father, like the old times.

"I'd love to see him beaten." Wade was standing next to her looking in the same direction she was a minute ago. "Bet you couldn't get close enough to him." Even though he was whispering she was sure her father could hear them. She shook her head at Wade and started walking to the exit.

At the last second, she turned on her heel and run straight at her father. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this much adrenaline running through her veins, she felt... powerful.

It didn't last long, he father was well aware of her intentions and caught her around the neck before she could _try _to do any danger to him. She was an animal, that was for sure. Hissing and crawling for contact. She didn't hold her animal back like Jimmy, she was free. Getting bored of her, he slammed her into the wall beside him and growled at her. She let out a couple small growls before quieting, just watching him. She was always good at listening to orders, it was good to see she hasn't lost it. "You have a lot to learn." He released her and she glared at him before walking away. He could smell the rage flowing off her like a waterfall.

"I would be better if you had bothered to stick around." She muttered it so quietly he wasn't sure if she had spoken it before leaving the room. It felt like a slap in the face either way.

Wade was standing there dumbfounded at Victor. "Fuck off Wade." He punched a hole in the wall where Kat had been standing a moment ago. It was only another hole for the collection, something for Stryker and his men to fix. He stormed out of the room and deicide to have a shower, or he might turn around and go looking for his cub.

...

There wasn't much in the army building, white walls, uniform men and long corridors... Walking down the halls, she felt like the animal inside of her was searching for a way out, scratching at the cage and nowhere to go. The years and days of surviving couldn't be taken from her, it was in her nature.

"Something wrong?" Stryker was standing in front of her, looking amused and smirking.

"I'm fine." She snapped at him and walked away, His heavy footsteps were heard behind her.

"You're a spitting image of your father." She spun around and pinned him against the wall in a heartbeat. Her hand pinned him, while her other hand pointed her sharp claws at his throat. The thrill of hearing his heartbeat pick up sent a shiver down her spine. She leaned in and stared hard at him.

"And just as powerful as him." He smirked at her, but it wasn't as confident as before. She pushed him harder into the wall before letting go and turning her back on him.

"I'd love to see what you could do." She stopped for a second not sure if she had actually heard him right. She kept walking down the hall and passed her father, he gave her a calculating stare and looked between Stryker and her.

"Stay away from him." His voice was quiet, loud enough for only her ears. She nodded her head in understanding. "Stryker, we have a _meeting_ to attend to." He walked towards Stryker and called over his shoulder at Kat. "Logan's looking for you."

"Logan?" She whispered to herself, she doesn't know anyone called Logan.

...

"You looking for me Jimmy." He turned around and faced her with a smile. "Or is it Logan?"

"Call me what you wish Katharine." He started heading for the door.

"Kat." She stated while followed her Uncle, She noticed the clothing he was wearing. "Where are you going?"

"Where are _we _going? Somewhere fun, Victor thought you might enjoy it." She raised an eye brow in questioning. "He has enough trouble staying in these walls, and you wouldn't be any different." They past a few guards and headed for a motorbike.

"You seem fine."

"We are two different beings." He saddled the bike and started it. "Are you getting on?" She looked at it with unease. She had seen and read about these...wheels but never wanted or needed to ride one. "Don't tell me you're scared?" He mocked her, and then became serious. "Kat?"

"I've...never...I don't know how." She hated admitting she didn't know something, it made her feel weak.

"Not keeping up to date with the world's technology." He shook his head, joking. She liked it when he didn't take it to heart but helped her none the less. "Nothing will happen, it's just a bike." When she didn't move he tried a different way. "It's like... riding a horse."

She knew how to ride a horse, she did it many times when she needed to escape the house when her mother had _one _of those days. With her courage back, she saddle the motorbike and wrapped her arms around her Uncle. It felt strange having something purring underneath her, but she dismissed the thought and pretended she was on a horse. She closed tightly and felt the bike speed up. She relaxed at the smell of the musky forest, the warm sun on her tanned skin and the air whipping through her hair.

The smell of the forest was soon replaced with a horrible smell of a...bar? She opened her eyes to see the bike parked next to others, while skanky women and drunken men hang around the bar door. Logan cleared his throat, getting her attention. She quickly hoped off the bike and watched her uncle do the same before following close behind him into the filthy place.

Logan sat down at the bar and patted the stool next to him, inviting her to sit down instead of standing there uncomfortable. She planted herself down on the seat and watched her uncle order an alcohol for himself and her. The bartender raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't argue when Logan passed the drink to her, she could smell the fear dripping off the bartender. Humans and their fears, she didn't know what was wrong with being a mutant.

Logan was soon on his third beer, and she knew he wasn't even close to wasted. "This is fun?" she couldn't help letting her frustration out. He raised an eye brow at her, and she smirked back.

"I forgot how much you're like him." He frowned at her for a second before taking another drink of the beer in front of him. "Never could stay still for a moment."

She ignored his comment, feeling the frustration now focused on her father, if that's what you could call him. "When are we leaving?"

"Now." A smooth voice from behind her said. She cocked the side of her head at the man standing in front of her, he gave her a toothy smirk she was familiar with. "There's a forest outback." His words came out slow and calculating.

She felt a small smile form on her lips. He knew, she knew what the answer would be. "Well what are we doing still here?" She patted her Uncle on the shoulder before walking out the bar with her father hot on her trail.

She let Victor led the way to the dark forest, he walked further enough into the forest to be hidden. He stopped and stared at her with an amused look. "I'll take it easy on you."

"We both know I love a challenge...unless you've forgotten." His smile slightly slipped off his lips. She still hurts, she wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"Let's see what you've got." His tone was hard, while he stretched his muscles and claws. She could feel her own claws growling longer with excitement. "Ready, on the count of three." He stepped closer to her, staring at her with interest. "One... one and a bit...one in a half...Two." He speed out into the forest, leaving her dumb stuck for a moment before running as fast as her limbs would take her to catch up.

She should have known better that he wouldn't play fair, his laughter was heard in front of her. Even though she was losing she couldn't help but enjoy the moment, the power in her legs while she runs. She could see Victor ahead, running on all fours like a wild cat. Her own animal was screaming to be let out, to be like her father. The enjoyment from before vanished and a new hunger came out. Before she could control herself, she jumped over a fallen tree and landed on all four feet, running faster than she had been on two feet. She was catching up to Victor, and he knew it.

He had pushed himself when he heard her running close behind him. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face when she gave into her animal and started moving like one. He saw the army base came into view and pushed harder, making her do the same.

She felt time running out when the grey building came into view, she watched Victor drive faster and she followed. She run past the guards and saw their shocked faces when she almost run into them, making them scramble out of her way. When she turned the corned, she found him leaning against the doorway causally smirking in her direction. The spark of anger lit and she was tempted to smack it off his face. "Better Luck next time kid." She watched him walk into the building without another glance. Her claws dug into her hands in frustration, making blood drip onto the ground as she bit the inside of her lips from speaking out of line.

...

AN: Sorry it has been forever since i updated.

Anyone have some ideas that i could put in the story? I've got some...


End file.
